narutoprofilefandomcom-20200215-history
Keitō Uzumaki
Hisotry Residing in Konoha Ryo was born one of two boys, twins along with Ryu as Uchihas. Ryo and Ryu have looks almost exact but their hair is opposite as Ryo’s hair is white in the front while Ryu’s is red in the front. In his family they had a tradition of giving their sons blades to train with them throughout their lives, due to the birth of twins the two were destin for one blade each to Ryo a blade called "Dream Weaver" each one with different concept in mind but both to be united with their users. These two grew up as the best of brothers. As the older one Ryu had a sense of defending his brother while Ryo would be cowardice as he would stay in the background. Despite his cowardice Ryo had a heart of gold and would try to fight if necessary for those weaker than him even thou it would have took him a while to snap into battle. Ryo had past graduation and made genin by the age of 8. By this time Ryo and Ryu were on the same squad for most of their missions. With each mission it seemed as if Ryo had to protect Ryu. With each mission Ryu grew almost arrogant with jealousy. At the age of 11 Ryo had graduated from genin to Chuunin. Even though Ryu had always been a rank higher then Ryo, he had been able to access all three tomoe in both of his sharingan eyes before Ryu. Ryu being agrivated with his brothers accomplishments and being ashamed by it, one night Ryu attempted to murder Ryo using Dream Weaver. Walking to Ryo's room he awakened the boy before Ryo had a chance to get up he was slashed directly on his chest in a diagonal cut, Ryo shouted in the pain as the whole house was alerted. Ryu fled the village that same night. Ryo got medical attention immediately but that scar would never fad away. 2 Years have passed since that incident and Ryo would never forget the pain that was inflict, not to his body but to the fact his brother would do such a thing. To this day Ryo wish to meet his brother once again to confront him about the incident knowing that he will give the same fate. Personality Appearance His hair is extremely odd being that of two colors Red and White. Most of his hair is the red color while the front of it is spiked up and pure white. Ryo takes pride in the way his hair looks but that's about it. His eyes are round a hue of midnight blue and black this combination is almost hypnotizing. His height and weight are average for his age. He wears just a plain white tee shirt; On the shirt the color indents in to the shape of a triangle sort of. The bottom side's of his jacket are plain white, the top of it is green and the sleeves are red.Most find it weird, yet Ryo has confidence that he looks great in it. Ryo also most of the time wears shorts because he like loose fitting feel. His sandals are more like boots as they extend pass his ankle and bellow his knees these sandals have an blazing red appearance with black accents on the sides that hold on the person’s foot with a zipper. His headband was customized by an old friend who made it into a weapon holster strap. Weapons This sword was said to be made from the shards of shattered dreams. Using its immense energy, it wove all the shards together, hence the name 'Dream Weaver'. This silver blade is about 2 feet long and the hilt is wrapped around in a beautiful blue ribbon. When activated, a blue aura will surround the blade and the user's body, and the blue ribbon will loosen, allowing it to flow in the wind. This blade is able to cut through anything and can withstand even the hottest of flames, for it is not made of normal metal. The katana and its user automatically have a spiritual link, therefore it can only have one user. The user also has the ability to call upon/dismiss the sword as well, via spiritual link.